leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryo Kusao
Player: Macthorpe Description Full Name: Ryo Kusao Age: 33 Birthday: 17th Feb Gender: Male Race: Asian Nationality: Japanese Hair: Black, slightly shaggy Eyes: Brown Height: 6' 1" Weight: 202lbs A devoted member of the Akashic Order, Ryo claims he has been granted his powers by Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun. His destiny is tied to that of the kami of Japan. He defends the Order and it's members with terminal ferocity. Profile Essence: Questing Nature: Fanatic Demeanour: Traditionalist Faction: Vajrapani Tradition: Akashic Brotherhood Affiliation: Nine Dragons Dojo Rank: Warrior Paradigm: The staunch traditionalist, upholding sacred rites and fiercely resisting change in an ever-changing world. Cabal: None Stats Attributes * Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 5 (Lightning Reflexes), Stamina 2 * Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 * Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities * Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Awareness 2, Dodge 3 * Skills: Crafts 2 (Calligraphy), Do 3, Meditation 3, Melee 1, Stealth 1, Survival 3 * Knowledges: Cosmology 1, Enigmas 1, Law 1, Linguistics 1 (English), Occult 1 Spheres * Forces 3 * Life 3 * Mind 1 Backgrounds * Avatar 2 * Destiny 2 * Mentor 1 * Resources 1 * Wonder '''2 '''Arete 3 Willpower 5 Paradox 0 Resonance * Dynamic (Incandescant) 1 Merits & Flaws Merits Ambidextrous (+1) - Ryo can use either hand (or foot) equally well as a result of constant disciplined training. (No penalty to off-hand, including difficulties for two tasks at once) Code of Honor (+2) - Ryo sticks to the Akashic code to the letter, and is practically unbendable. (3 extra dice to resist supernatural persuasions that would make you break your code, or the would-be persuader has to roll at a +2 difficulty.) Personal Talisman (+2) - Ryo always carries the Amaterasu no Bo, an extendable enchanted staff that helps him channel the power of the god it is named after. (+1 Willpower as long as it is held) Flaws Geasa (-3) - Ryo is under a Geasa from Amaterasu. He is forbidden under any circumstance to back down from a fight - doing so could cause him to lose his gifts from the kami. Short Fuse (-2) - Ryo is passionate about the Brotherhood, to the point where even minor slights against the order (or his character) can cause him to fly off the handle. (Willpower roll (difficulty 6) to not go on the offensive when angered) Backgrounds Avatar Ryo's avatar appears to him as a slightly ethereal wolf, with shining white fur, intelligent eyes and a noble countenance. The wolf speaks telepathically without moving her lips. Mentor Master Wan is Ryo's mentor and teacher. Ryo was indoctrinated in the laws and methods of the Brotherhood from childhood by his Master, who still has lessons to teach him to this day. Resources Ryo earns a little money as a martial arts coach for the community centre downstairs from the dojo. As he lives at the dojo, he needs very little money to survive, and most of it that he earns is plowed straight back in to the upkeep of the building. Biography Ryo is the clichéd prodigal son, abandoned on the steps of an Akashic Brotherhood dojo in India. Raised by the monks of the Vajrapani, he eventually awoke after visions of the wolf form of Amaterasu in his dreams. Guided by the spirit, he advanced quicker than ever, breathing in martial techniques and exhaling magical techniques. He eventually travelled back to Japan to learn more of his destiny. From there, he was guided to travel to London, where he helps Master Wu with day to day tasks around the Dojo of the Nine Dragons, awaiting his time to shine. Seekings Ryo has had two Seekings. On leaving his dojo he travelled across east Asia, through Burma to China, where he had a vision of a great animal. This was the White Tiger himself, who further educated him in the power of life and death, before pointing him to Japan. He became an itinerant monk there, speaking with the kami in each new surrounding, winding his way south to Mie Prefecture and the Ise Grand Shrine. There he meditated for three long nights until Amaterasu appeared, blessing him with the power of the sun. With words of encouragement from his avatar, he travelled again to England, where he was told he could become a rock of stability in the ever-flowing, changing stream of the capital. Quiets Ryo has not yet suffered any Quiets. Personality Ryo is mostly quiet, thoughtful, and gives the outer appearance of a fairly serene, learned individual. However, this hides a conflicted personality, and he is prone to flashes of rage when challenged either mentally or physically - he struggles to control and maintain his centre when in stressful situations.. He has a deep-seated hatred of the Technocracy and anyone who threatens the status quo put forth by the Brotherhood. Paradigm A person, when in the right place at the right time, can dazzle like the sun, shining brilliance upon those around him. This can convey passion, strength, and vitality to those who witness it, and to those that embody those traits it pushes them onwards to greater feats of power. The speed of light is transferred to rapidity of movement and reaction to stimulus. However, as the sun moves slowly through the sky despite the speed of its rays, so too does the disciple move slowly in overall thought, remaining steadfast in his motives and his goals. Foci * Forces: Stances and kata, regimented movement * Life: prayer and koan * Mind: meditiation and concentration Category:Mage Category:Characters